wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/8
Rozdział ósmy Opuściwszy Piom faraon i jego orszak kilkanaście dni posuwali się na południe, w górę Nilu, otoczeni chmurą łódek, pozdrawiani okrzykami, zasypywani kwiatami. Po obu brzegach rzeki, na tle zielonych pól, ciągnęły się nieprzerwanym szeregiem gliniane chłopskie chaty, figowe gaje, bukiety palm. Co godzinę ukazywała się grupa białych domów jakiegoś miasteczka albo większe miasto z kolorowymi budowlami, z ogromnymi pylonami świątyń. Od zachodu ściana gór libijskich rysowała się niezbyt wyraźnie; za to od wschodu pasmo arabskie coraz bardziej zbliżało się do rzeki. I można było widzieć strome, poszarpane skały barwy ciemnej, żółtej lub różowej przypominające kształtami zwaliska fortec czy świątyń zbudowanych przez olbrzymów. Na środku Nilu spotykano wysepki, które jakby wczoraj wynurzyły się spod wody, a już dziś zostały pokryte bujną roślinnością i zamieszkałe przez niezliczone stada ptaków. Kiedy nadpływał burzliwy orszak faraona, wystraszone ptaki zrywały się i krążąc nad statkami łączyły swoje krzyki z potężnym głosem ludu. Nad tym wszystkim unosiło się przeczyste niebo i światło tak pełne życia, że w jego powodzi czarna ziemia nabierała blasku, a kamienie barw tęczowych. Schodził więc faraonowi czas wesoło. Z początku trochę drażniły go nieustanne krzyki, lecz później tak przywykł do nich, że już nie zwracał uwagi. Mógł odczytywać dokumenta, naradzać się, nawet spać. O trzydzieści do czterdziestu mil od Piom, na lewym brzegu Nilu leżało duże miasto Siut, w którym Ramzes XIII parę dni odpoczął. Wypadało nawet zatrzymać się, gdyż mumia zmarłego króla jeszcze przebywała w Abydos, gdzie przy grobie Ozirisa odprawiano uroczyste modły. Siut było jednym z bogatszych miast Górnego Egiptu. Tu wyrabiano słynne naczynia z białej i czarnej gliny i tkano płótna; tu było główne targowisko, na które przywożono towary z oaz rozrzuconych w pustyni. Tu wreszcie była sławna świątynia Anubisa, bożka z wilczą głową. Drugiego dnia pobytu w tym miejscu zgłosił się do jego świątobliwości kapłan Pentuer, naczelnik komisji badającej położenie ludu. - Masz jakie nowiny? - zapytał pan. - Mam te, że cały Egipt błogosławi waszą świątobliwość. Wszyscy, z kimkolwiek rozmawiałem, są pełni otuchy i mówią, że wasze panowanie odrodzi państwo... - Chcę - odparł faraon - ażeby moi poddani byli szczęśliwi, a lud odetchnął. Chcę, ażeby Egipt miał, jak niegdyś, ośm milionów ludności i odzyskał grunta, które wydarła mu pustynia. Chcę, ażeby człowiek pracowity odpoczywał co siódmy dzień i ażeby każdy rolnik posiadał kawałek ziemi na własność... - Pentuer upadł na twarz przed dobrotliwym panem. - Podnieś się - mówił Ramzes. - Powiem ci jednak, że miałem godziny ciężkiego smutku. Widzę bowiem niedolę mego ludu, pragnę go podźwignąć, a jednocześnie donoszą mi, że skarb jest pusty. Sam zaś wiesz najlepiej, że nie posiadając kilkudziesięciu tysięcy talentów gotowizną, nie mógłbym ważyć się na podobne ulepszenia. Ale dziś jestem spokojny: mam środek na wydobycie potrzebnych funduszów z Labiryntu... Pentuer spojrzał na władcę zdziwiony. - Dozorca skarbu objaśnił mnie: co mam robić - ciągnął faraon. - Muszę zwołać zgromadzenie wszystkich stanów, po trzynastu ludzi z każdego stanu. A gdy oni oświadczą, że Egipt jest w potrzebie, Labirynt dostarczy mi skarbów... Bogowie! - dodał - za parę... za jeden z tych klejnotów, jakie tam leżą, można dać ludowi pięćdziesiąt odpoczynków na rok... Nigdy chyba nie zostaną one lepiej użytymi... Pentuer potrząsnął głową. - Panie - rzekł - sześć milionów Egipcjan, a ja i moi przyjaciele przed innymi zgodzimy się, ażebyś czerpał z tamtego skarbca... Ale... nie łudź się, wasza świątobliwość!... Bo stu najwyższych dostojników państwa oprą się temu, a wówczas Labirynt nic nie wyda... - Więc oni chcą, ażebym chyba został żebrakiem przy której ze świątyń?... - wybuchnął faraon. - Nie - odparł kapłan. - Oni lękać się będą, ażeby nie opróżnił się skarbiec raz napoczęty. Oni będą posądzali najwierniejsze sługi waszej świątobliwości o udział w zyskach płynących z tego źródła... A wówczas zazdrość podszepnie im: dlaczego i wy nie mielibyście coś zyskać?... Nie niechęć do ciebie, panie, ale wzajemna nieufność, ale chciwość popchną ich do oporu... Pan wysłuchawszy tego uspokoił się, a nawet uśmiechnął. - Jeżeli tak jest, kochany Pentuerze, jak mówisz, więc bądź spokojny - rzekł. - W tej chwili dokładnie zrozumiałem: w jakim celu Amon ustanowił władzę faraona i dał mu nadludzką potęgę... Dlatego, widzisz, ażeby stu choćby najdostojniejszych łotrów nie mogli zgubić państwa. Ramzes podniósł się z krzesła i dodał: - Powiedz memu ludowi, niech pracuje i będzie cierpliwy... Powiedz wiernym i kapłanom, ażeby służyli bogom i uprawiali mądrość, która jest słońcem świata. A owych opornych i podejrzliwych dostojników mnie zostaw... Biada im, jeżeli rozgniewają moje serce. - Panie - rzekł kapłan - jestem twoim wiernym sługą... Ale gdy pożegnawszy się wychodził, na jego obliczu widać było troskę. O piętnaście mil od Siutu, w górę rzeki, dzikie skały arabskie prawie dotykają Nilu; natomiast góry libijskie odsunęły się od niego tak daleko, że tamtejsza dolina jest bodaj najszerszą w Egipcie. W tym właśnie miejscu, tuż obok siebie, stały dwa czcigodne miasta: Tinis i Abydos. Tam urodził się Menes, pierwszy faraon Egiptu; tam przed stoma tysiącami lat złożono do grobu święte zwłoki bożka Ozirisa, którego w zdradziecki sposób zamordował brat Tyfon. Tam wreszcie na pamiątkę owych wielkich wydarzeń wiekopomny faraon Seti wybudował świątynię, do której zbiegali się pielgrzymi z całego Egiptu. Każdy prawowierny musiał choć raz w życiu dotknąć czołem tej błogosławionej ziemi. Prawdziwie zaś szczęśliwym był ten, czyja mumia mogła odbyć podróż do Abydos i choć z daleka zatrzymać się pod murami świątyni. Mumia Ramzesa XII przemieszkała tam parę dni; był to bowiem władca odznaczający się pobożnością. Nic też dziwnego, że i Ramzes XIII rozpoczynał rządy od złożenia hołdu grobowi Ozirisa. Świątynia Setiego nie należała do najstarszych ani najwspanialszych w Egipcie, lecz odznaczała się czystością egipskiego stylu. Jego świątobliwość Ramzes XIII zwiedzał ją i złożył w niej ofiary w towarzystwie arcykapłana Sema. Grunta należące do świątyni zajmowały przestrzeń stu pięćdziesięciu morgów, na których były rybne sadzawki, ogrody kwiatowe, owocowe i warzywne, wreszcie domy, a raczej pałacyki kapłanów. Wszędzie rosły: palmy, figi, pomarańcze, topole, akacje, które tworzyły albo aleje idące w kierunku głównych okolic świata, albo łany drzew sadzonych regularnie i mających prawie jednakową wysokość. Nawet świat roślinny, pod bacznym okiem kapłanów, nie rozwijał się według własnego popędu tworząc nieprawidłowe, ale malownicze skupienia; nawet on szykował się według linii prostych, linii równoległych albo skupiał się w geometryczne figury. Palmy, tamaryndusy, cyprysy i mirty byli to żołnierze uszykowani szeregami lub kolumnami. Trawa był to dywan strzyżony i ozdobiony malowidłami z kwiatów, nie byle jakiej barwy, ale tej, która była potrzebna. Lud z góry przypatrując się gazonom świątyń widział na nich kwitnące obrazy bogów lub świętych zwierząt; mędrzec znajdował aforyzmy wypisane hieroglifami. Środkową część ogrodów zajmował prostokąt na dziewięćset kroków długi, a trzysta szeroki. Prostokąt ten był zamknięty niezbyt wysokim murem, który posiadał jedną bramę widoczną i kilkanaście ukrytych furtek. Przez tę bramę lud pobożny wchodził na dziedziniec otaczający przybytek Ozirisa. Dopiero na środku dziedzińca, który był wyłożony kamienną posadzką, stała świątynia: gmach prostokątny o czterystu pięćdziesięciu krokach długości i stu pięćdziesięciu szerokości. Od bramy ludowej do świątyni prowadziła aleja sfinksów ze lwimi ciałami i ludzkimi głowami. Stały one w dwu szeregach, po dziesięciu w każdym, i patrzyły sobie w oczy. Między nimi przechodzić mogli tylko najwyżsi dostojnicy. W końcu alei sfinksów, ciągle naprzeciw bramy ludowej, wznosiły się dwa obeliski, czyli cienkie a wysokie kolumny czworoboczne z granitu, na których wypisano historią faraona Seti. Dopiero za obeliskami wznosiła się potężna brama świątyni mająca z obu boków olbrzymie gmachy w kształcie piramid ściętych, zwanych pylonami. Były to jakby dwie wieże barczyste, na których ścianach znajdowały się malowidła przedstawiające zwycięstwa Setiego albo ofiary, jakie składał bogom. Tej bramy już nie wolno było przekraczać chłopom, tylko bogatemu mieszczaństwu i klasom uprzywilejowanym. Przez nią wchodziło się do perystylu, czyli dziedzińca otoczonego korytarzem wspartym na mnóstwie kolumn. Perystyl mógł pomieścić z dziesięć tysięcy pobożnych. Z dziedzińca osoby stanu szlacheckiego mogły jeszcze wchodzić do pierwszej sali, hipostylu; miała ona sufit oparty na dwu szeregach wysokich kolumn i mogła pomieścić ze dwa tysiące uczestników nabożeństwa. Sala ta była ostatnim kresem dla ludzi świeckich. Najwięksi dostojnicy, lecz którzy nie otrzymali święceń, mieli prawo modlić się tylko tutaj i z tego miejsca patrzeć na zasłonięty posąg boga, który wznosił się w sali "boskiego objawienia". Za salą "objawienia" leżała komnata "stołów ofiarnych", gdzie kapłani składali bogom dary przyniesione przez wiernych. Następną była komnata "odpoczynku", gdzie wypoczywał bożek wracający lub idący na procesją, ostatnią - kaplica, czyli sanktuarium, gdzie bożek mieszkał. Kaplica była zwykle bardzo małą i ciemną, niekiedy wyciosaną z jednej sztuki kamienia. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały ją kapliczki równie małe, zapełnione szatami, sprzętami, naczyniami i klejnotami bożka, który w swym niedostępnym ukryciu spał, kąpał się, namaszczał perfumami, jadał i pijał, a zdaje się, że nawet przyjmował odwiedziny młodych i ładnych kobiet. Do sanktuarium wchodził tylko arcykapłan i panujący faraon, o ile otrzymał święcenia. Zwykły śmiertelnik dostawszy się tam mógł stracić życie. Ściany i kolumny każdej sali były pokryte napisami i malowidłami objaśniającymi. W korytarzu otaczającym dziedziniec (perystyl) były nazwiska i portrety wszystkich faraonów od Menesa, pierwszego władcy Egiptu, do Ramzesa XII. W hipostyfu, czyli sali szlacheckiej, przedstawiono w sposób poglądowy jeografię i statystykę Egiptu tudzież podbitych ludów. W sali "objawienia" znajdował się kalendarz i rezultaty obserwacji astronomicznych; w komnacie "stołów ofiarnych" i "odpoczynku" figurowały obrazy dotyczące religijnych obrządków, a w sanktuarium - przepisy wywoływania istot zaziemskich i opanowania zjawisk natury. Ten ostatni rodzaj wiedzy nadludzkiej zawierał się w tak powikłanych zdaniach, że nawet kapłani z czasów Ramzesa XII nie rozumieli ich. Dopiero Chaldejczyk Beroes miał wskrzesić obumierającą mądrość. Odpocząwszy dwa dni w rządowym pałacu w Abydos Ramzes XIII wybrał się do świątyni. Miał na sobie białą koszulę, złoty pancerz, fartuszek w pomarańczowe i niebieskie pasy, stalowy miecz przy boku i złoty hełm na głowie. Wsiadł na wóz, którego konie, przybrane w pióra strusie, prowadzili nomarchowie, i z wolna pojechał do domu Ozirisa otoczony świtą. Gdziekolwiek spojrzał: na pola, na rzekę, na dachy domów, nawet na konary fig i tamaryndusów, wszędzie tłoczyła się ciżba ludu i rozlegał się nie milknący okrzyk podobny do ryku burzy. Dojechawszy do świątyni faraon zatrzymał konie i wysiadł przed bramą ludową, co bardzo podobało się pospólstwu, a ucieszyło kapłanów. Piechotą przeszedł aleje sfinksów i powitany przez świętych mężów spalił kadzidło przed posągami Seti siedzącymi z obu stron bramy wielkiej. W perystylu arcykapłan zwrócił uwagę jego świątobliwości na misterne portrety faraonów i wskazał miejsce przeznaczone na jego wizerunek. W hipostylu objaśnił mu znaczenie map jeograficznych i statystycznych tablic. W komnacie "boskiego objawienia" Ramzes ofiarował kadzidło olbrzymiemu posągowi Ozirisa, a arcykapłan wskazał mu słupy poświęcone oddzielnym planetom: Merkuremu, Wenerze, Księżycowi, Marsowi, Jowiszowi i Saturnowi. Stały one dokoła posągu słonecznego bóstwa w liczbie siedmiu. - Mówisz mi - spytał Ramzes - że jest sześć planet, a tymczasem widzę siedm słupów... - Ten siódmy przedstawia Ziemię, która także jest planetą - szepnął arcykapłan. Ździwiony faraon zażądał objaśnień; ale mędrzec milczał wskazując na migi, że dla dalszych objaśnień ma zapieczętowane usta. W komnacie "stołów ofiarnych" odezwała się cicha, lecz piękna muzyka, podczas której chór kapłanek wykonał uroczysty taniec. Faraon zdjął swój złoty hełm i pancerz wielkiej wartości i oboje oddał Ozirisowi żądając, aby dary te zostały w boskim skarbcu i nie były odnoszone do Labiryntu. W zamian za hojność arcykapłan ofiarował władcy najpiękniejszą piętnastoletnią tancerkę, która wydawała się bardzo zadowoloną ze swego losu. Gdy faraon znalazł się w sali "odpoczynku", usiadł na tronie, a jego zastępca religijny, Sem, przy dźwiękach muzyki i wśród dymu kadzideł wszedł do sanktuarium, ażeby wynieść stamtąd bożka. W pół godziny, przy ogłuszającym dźwięku dzwonków, ukazała się w mroku komnaty złota łódź, okryta zasłonami, które niekiedy poruszały się, jakby za nimi siedziała żywa istota. Kapłani upadli na twarz, a Ramzes pilniej wpatrzył się w przezroczyste zasłony. Jedna uchyliła się i faraon ujrzał nadzwyczajnej piękności dziecko, które spojrzało na niego tak mądrymi oczyma, że władca Egiptu uczuł nieomal trwogę. - Oto jest Horus - szeptali kapłani - Horus, wschodzące słońce... Jest on synem i ojcem Ozirisa, i mężem swej matki, która jest jego siostrą. Rozpoczęła się procesja, ale tylko po wewnętrznej świątyni. Naprzód szli harfiarze i tancerki, potem biały wół ze złotą tarczą między rogami. Dalej dwa chóry kapłanów i arcykapłani niosący bożka, potem znowu chóry i nareszcie faraon w lektyce dźwiganej przez ośmiu kapłanów. Gdy procesja obeszła wszystkie sale i korytarze świątyni, bożek i Ramzes obaj wrócili do komnaty "odpoczynku". Wówczas zasłony okrywające łódź świętą odchyliły się po raz drugi i piękne dziecko - uśmiechnęło się do faraona. Po czym łódź i bożka Sem odniósł do kaplicy. "Może by zostać arcykapłanem?" - pomyślał władca, któremu dziecko tak się podobało, że rad był widywać je jak najczęściej. Lecz gdy wyszedł ze świątyni, zobaczył słońce i niezmierny tłum radującego się ludu, przyznał w duchu, że - nic nie rozumie. Ani skąd się wzięło owe dziecko niepodobne do żadnego z egipskich? ani skąd ta nadludzka mądrość w jego oczach? ani - co to wszystko oznacza?... Nagle przyszedł mu na myśl jego zamordowany synek, który mógł być równie pięknym, i władca Egiptu wobec stu tysięcy poddanych - rozpłakał się. - Nawrócony!... nawrócony faraon!... - mówili kapłani. - Ledwie wstąpił do przybytku Ozirisa, i oto poruszyło się jego serce!... Tego samego dnia jeden ślepy i dwóch paralityków modlących się za murem świątyni odzyskało zdrowie. Więc rada kapłańska uchwaliła, ażeby dzień ten zaliczyć do rzędu cudownych i na zewnętrznej ścianie gmachu wymalować obraz przedstawiający zapłakanego faraona i uzdrowionych kaleków. Dobrze po południu Ramzes wrócił do swego pałacu, aby wysłuchać raportów. Gdy zaś wszyscy dostojnicy opuścili gabinet pana, przyszedł Tutmozis mówiąc: - Kapłan Samentu pragnie złożyć hołd waszej świątobliwości. - Dobrze, wprowadź go. - On błaga cię, panie, ażebyś przyjął go w namiocie wśród wojskowego obozu, i twierdzi, że mury pałaców lubią podsłuchiwać... - Ciekawym, czego chce?... - rzekł faraon i zapowiedział dworzanom, że noc przepędzi w obozie. Przed zachodem słońca pan odjechał z Tutmozisem do swoich wiernych wojsk i znalazł tam królewski namiot, przy którym z polecenia Tutmozisa wartę trzymali Azjaci. Wieczorem przyszedł Samentu odziany w płaszcz pielgrzyma i ze czcią powitawszy jego świątobliwość szepnął: - Zdaje mi się, że przez całą drogę szedł za mną jakiś człowiek, który zatrzymał się nie opodal boskiego namiotu. Może to wysłannik arcykapłanów?... Na rozkaz faraona wybiegł Tutmozis i rzeczywiście znalazł obcego oficera. - Kto jesteś? - zapytał. - Jestem Eunana, setnik pułku Izydy... Nieszczęśliwy Eunana, wasza dostojność nie pamięta mnie?... Więcej niż rok temu na manewrach pod Pi-Bailos odkryłem święte skarabeusze... - Ach, to ty!... - przerwał Tutmozis. - Twój pułk przecież nie stoi w Abydos? - Woda prawdy płynie z ust waszych. Stoimy w nędznej okolicy pod Mena, gdzie kapłani rozkazali nam poprawiać kanał, jak chłopom albo Żydom... - Skądżeś się tu wziął? - Ubłagałem starszych o kilkudniowy odpoczynek - odparł Eunana - i jak spragniony jeleń do źródła przybiegłem tutaj dzięki chyżości moich nóg. - Więc czego chcesz? - Chcę żebrać miłosierdzia u jego świątobliwości przeciw ogolonym łbom, którzy nie dają mi awansu dlatego, że jestem tkliwy na cierpienia żołnierzy. Tutmozis markotny wrócił do namiotu i powtórzył faraonowi rozmowę z Eunaną. - Eunana?... - powtórzył pan. - Prawda, pamiętam go... Narobił nam kłopotu skarabeuszami, ale też i dostał pięćdziesiąt kijów z łaski Herhora. I mówisz, że skarży się na kapłanów?... Daj go tu!... Faraon kazał odejść Samentowi do drugiego przedziału w namiocie, a swego ulubieńca wysłał po Eunanę. Niebawem ukazał się nieszczęśliwy oficer. Upadł twarzą na ziemię, a potem klęcząc i wzdychając mówił: - "Co dzień modlę się do Re Harmachis przy jego wschodzie i zachodzie i do Amona, i Re, i Ptaha, i do innych bogów i bogiń: Obyś ty zdrów był, władco Egiptu! Obyś został przy życiu! Oby ci się dobrze wiodło, a ja ażebym mógł choć blaski twoich pięt oglądać..." - Czego on chce? - spytał faraon Tutmozisa, pierwszy raz przestrzegając etykiety. - Jego świątobliwość raczy zapytywać: czego chcesz? - powtórzył Tutmozis. Obłudny Eunana wciąż klęcząc zwrócił się do ulubieńca i prawił: - Jesteś, wasza dostojność, uchem i okiem pana, który daje nam radość i życie, a więc odpowiem ci jak na sądzie Ozirisa: Służę w kapłańskim pułku boskiej Izydy dziesięć lat, walczyłem sześć lat na wschodnich kresach. Rówieśnicy moi zostali już pułkownikami, ale ja wciąż jestem tylko setnikiem i wciąż biorę kije z polecenia bogobojnych kapłanów. I za co dzieje mi się taka krzywda? "W dzień obracam serce moje do książek, a w nocy czytam; bo głupiec, który opuszcza książki tak prędko jak uciekająca gazela, jest podłego umysłu, równy osłowi, który bierze cięgi, równy głuchemu, który nie słyszy i do którego trzeba mówić ręką. Mimo tę moją chęć do nauk, nie jestem zarozumiały z własnej wiedzy, lecz radzę się wszystkich, bo od każdego coś nauczyć się można, a czcigodnych mędrców otaczam szacunkiem..." Faraon poruszył się niecierpliwie, lecz słuchał dalej wiedząc, że prawy Egipcjanin uważa gadulstwo za swój obowiązek i najwyższą cześć dla przełożonych. - Oto jaki jestem - prawił Eunana. - "W obcym domu nie oglądam się za kobietami, czeladzi jeść daję, co należy, ale gdy o mnie chodzi, nie sprzeczam się przy podziale. Mam zawsze zadowoloną twarz, a wobec zwierzchników zachowuję się z szacunkiem i nie siądę, gdy starszy człowiek stoi. Nie jestem natrętnym, a nie proszony, nie wchodzę do obcych domów. Co moje oko ujrzy, o tym milczę, bo wiem, że głuchymi jesteśmy dla tych, którzy wielu słów używają. Mądrość uczy, że ciało człowieka podobne jest do śpichrza, pełne rozmaitych odpowiedzi. Dlatego zawsze wybieram dobrą i mówię dobrą, a złą chowam zamkniętą w ciele moim. Cudzych też oszczerstw nie powtarzam, a już co się tyczy poselstwa, zawsze spełniam je jak najlepiej..." I co mam za to?... - kończył Eunana podniesionym głosem. - Cierpię głód, chodzę w łachmanach, a na grzbiecie leżyć nie mogę, tak jak zbity. Czytam w księgach, że stan kapłański wynagradzał męstwo i roztropność. Zaprawdę! musiało tak być kiedyś i już bardzo dawno. Bo dzisiejsi kapłani tyłem odwracają się od roztropnych, a męstwo i siłę wypędzają z oficerskich kości... - Ja zasnę przy tym człowieku! - rzekł faraon. - Eunano - dodał Tutmozis - przekonałeś jego świątobliwość, że jesteś biegły w księgach, a teraz - powiedz jak najkrócej: czego pragniesz? - Strzała tak prędko nie dobiega celu, jak moja prośba doleci do boskich pięt jego świątobliwości - odparł Eunana. - Tak obmierzła mi służba u ogolonych łbów, taką goryczą kapłani napełnili moje serce, że - jeżeli nie będę przeniesiony do wojsk faraona, przebiję się własnym mieczem, przed którym nie raz i nie sto razy drżeli wrogowie Egiptu. Wolę być dziesiętnikiem, wolę być prostym żołnierzem jego świątobliwości aniżeli setnikiem w kapłańskich pułkach. Świnia albo pies może im służyć, nie prawowierny Egipcjanin!... Ostatnie frazesy Eunana wypowiedział z takim wściekłym gniewem, że faraon rzekł po grecku do Tutmozisa: - Weź go do gwardii. Oficer, który nie lubi kapłanów, może nam się przydać. - Jego świątobliwość, pan obu światów, kazał przyjąć cię do swej gwardii - powtórzył Tutmozis. - Zdrowie i życie moje należy do pana naszego Ramzesa... Oby żył wiecznie! - zawołał Eunana i ucałował dywan leżący pod królewskimi stopami. Gdy uszczęśliwiony Eunana cofał się tyłem z namiotu, co parę kroków padając na twarz i błogosławiąc władcę, faraon rzekł: - W gardle łaskotało mnie jego gadulstwo... Muszę ja nauczyć żołnierzy i oficerów egipskich, aby wyrażali się krótko, nie zaś jak uczeni pisarze. - Bodajby on miał tylko tę jedną wadę!... - szepnął Tutmozis, na którym Eunana niemiłe zrobił wrażenie. Pan wezwał do siebie Samentu. - Bądź spokojny - powiedział do kapłana. - Ten oficer, który szedł za tobą, nie śledził cię. Jest on za głupi do spełniania tego rodzaju zleceń... Ale może mieć ciężką rękę na wypadek potrzeby!... No - dodał faraon - a teraz powiedz: co cię skłania do podobnej ostrożności? - Prawie już znam drogę do skarbca w Labiryncie - odparł Samentu. Pan potrząsnął głową. - Ciężka to rzecz - szepnął. - Godzinę biegałem po rozmaitych korytarzach i salach, jak mysz, którą kot goni. I przyznam ci się, że nie tylko nie rozumiem tej drogi, ale nawet nie wybrałbym się na nią sam. Śmierć na słońcu może być wesołą; ale śmierć w tych norach, gdzie kret zabłąkałby się... brr!... - A jednak musimy znaleźć i opanować tę drogę - rzekł Samentu. - A jeżeli dozorcy sami oddadzą nam potrzebną część skarbów?... - spytał faraon. - Nie zrobią tego, dopóki żyje Mefres, Herhor i ich poplecznicy. Wierzaj mi, panie, że tym dostojnikom chodzi o to, ażeby owinęli cię w powijaki jak niemowlę... Faraon pobladł z gniewu. - Obym ja nie zawinął ich w łańcuchy!... Jakim sposobem chcesz odkryć drogę? - Tu, w Abydos, w grobie Ozirisa znalazłem cały plan drogi do skarbca - rzekł kapłan. - A skąd wiedziałeś, że on tu jest? - Objaśniły mnie o tym napisy w mojej świątyni Seta. - Kiedy żeś znalazł plan? - Gdy mumia wiecznie żyjącego ojca waszej świątobliwości była w świątyni Ozirisa - odparł Samentu. - Towarzyszyłem czcigodnym zwłokom i będąc na nocnej służbie w sali "odpoczynku" wszedłem do sanktuarium. - Tobie być jenerałem, nie arcykapłanem!... - zawołał śmiejąc się Ramzes. - I już rozumiesz drogę Labiryntu?... - Rozumiałem ją od dawna, a teraz zebrałem wskazówki do kierowania się. - Czy możesz mi to objaśnić? - Owszem, nawet przy okazji pokażę waszej świątobliwości plan. Droga ta - ciągnął Samentu - przechodzi w zygzak cztery razy przez cały Labirynt; zaczyna się na najwyższym piętrze, kończy w najniższym podziemiu i posiada jeszcze mnóstwo zakrętów. Dlatego jest tak długa. - A jakże trafisz z jednej sali do drugiej, gdzie jest mnóstwo drzwi?... - Na każdych drzwiach prowadzących do celu znajduje się cząstka zdania: "Biada zdrajcy, który usiłuje przeniknąć najwyższą tajemnicę państwa i wyciągnąć świętokradzką rękę na majątek bogów. Zwłoki jego będą jak padlina, a duch nie zazna spokoju, lecz będzie się tułał po miejscach ciemnych, szarpany przez własne grzechy..." - I ciebie nie odstrasza ten napis? - A waszą świątobliwość odstrasza widok libijskiej włóczni?... Groźby dobre są dla pospólstwa, nie dla mnie, który sam potrafiłbym napisać jeszcze groźniejsze przekleństwa... Faraon zamyślił się. - Masz słuszność - rzekł. - Włócznia nie zaszkodzi temu, kto potrafi ją odbić, a mylna droga nie obłąka mędrca, który zna słowo prawdy... Jakże jednak sprawisz, ażeby ustępowały przed tobą kamienie w ścianach i ażeby kolumny zamieniały się na drzwi wchodowe?... Samentu pogardliwie wzruszył ramionami. - W mojej świątyni - odparł - są także niedostrzegalne wejścia, nawet trudniej otwierające się aniżeli w Labiryncie. Kto zna słowo tajemnicy, wszędzie trafi, jak słusznie powiedziałeś, wasza świątobliwość. Faraon oparł głowę na ręku i wciąż dumał. - Żal by mi cię było - rzekł - gdybyś na tej drodze spotkał nieszczęście... - W najgorszym wypadku spotkam śmierć, a czyliż ona nie grozi nawet faraonom?... Czy wreszcie wasza świątobliwość nie szedłeś śmiało nad Jeziora Sodowe, choć nie byłeś pewny, że stamtąd powrócisz?... Nie myśl też, panie - ciągnął kapłan - że ja będę musiał przejść całą drogę, po której chodzą zwiedzający Labirynt. Znajdę bliższe punkta i w ciągu jednej modlitwy do Ozirisa dostanę się tam, gdzie ty idąc mogłeś odmówić ze trzydzieści modlitw... - Alboż tam są inne wejścia? - Niezawodnie są, a ja muszę je znaleźć - odparł Samentu. - Nie wejdę przecież, jak wasza świątobliwość, w dzień ani główną bramą... - Więc jak?... - Są w murze zewnętrznym niewidoczne furtki, które znam, a których mądrzy dozorcy Labiryntu nigdy nie pilnują... Na dziedzińcu warty w nocy są nieliczne i tak ufają opiece bogów czy trwodze pospólstwa że najczęściej śpią... Prócz tego trzy razy między zachodem i wschodem słońca kapłani idą na modlitwę do świątyni, a ich żołnierze odbywają praktyki nabożne pod niebem... Zanim skończą jedno nabożeństwo, ja będę w gmachu... - A jeżeli zabłądzisz?... - Mam plan. - A jeżeli plan jest fałszywy? - mówił faraon nie mogąc ukryć troski. - A jeżeli wasza świątobliwość nie pozyska skarbów Labiryntu?... Jeżeli Fenicjanie rozmyśliwszy się nie dadzą przyobiecanej pożyczki?... Jeżeli wojsko będzie głodne, a nadzieje pospólstwa zostaną zawiedzione?... Racz mi wierzyć, panie mój - ciągnął kapłan - że ja wśród korytarzy Labiryntu będę bezpieczniejszy aniżeli ty w twoim państwie... - Ale ciemność... ciemność!... I mury, których nie można przebić, i głębia, i te setki dróg, gdzie człowiek musi się zabłąkać... Wierz mi, Samentu, że walka z ludźmi to zabawka; ale szamotanie się z cieniem i nieświadomością to straszna rzecz!... Samentu uśmiechnął się. - Wasza świątobliwość - odparł - nie zna mego życia... Kiedym miał lat dwadzieścia pięć, byłem kapłanem Ozirisa... - Ty? - zdziwił się Ramzes. - Ja, i zaraz powiem, dlaczego przeszedłem do służby Seta. Wyprawiono mnie na półwysep Synai, aby tam wybudować małą kaplicę dla górników. Budowa ciągnęła się sześć lat, ja zaś mając dużo wolnego czasu włóczyłem się między górami i zwiedzałem tamtejsze pieczary. Czego ja tam nie widziałem... Korytarze długie na kilka godzin; ciasne wejścia, przez które trzeba było pełzać na brzuchu; izby tak ogromne, że w każdej zmieściłaby się świątynia. Oglądałem podziemne rzeki i jeziora, gmachy z kryształów, jaskinie zupełnie ciemne, w których nie było widać własnej ręki, albo znowu tak widne, jakby w nich świeciło drugie słońce... Ile razy zbłąkałem się w niezliczonych przejściach, ile razy zgasła mi pochodnia, ile razy stoczyłem się w niewidzialną przepaść!... Bywało, żem po kilka dni spędzał w podziemiach karmiąc się prażonym jęczmieniem, liżąc wilgoć z mokrych skał, niepewny, czy wrócę na świat. Za to nabrałem doświadczenia, wzrok zaostrzył mi się i nawet polubiłem te piekielne krainy. A dziś, gdy pomyślę o dziecinnych skrytkach Labiryntu, śmiać mi się chce... Gmachy ludzkie są kretowiskami wobec niezmiernych budowli wzniesionych przez ciche i niewidzialne duchy ziemi. Raz jednak spotkałem rzecz straszną, która wpłynęła na zmianę mego stanowiska. Na zachód od kopalni Synai leży węzeł wąwozów i gór, wśród których często odzywają się podziemne grzmoty, ziemia drży, a niekiedy widać płomienie. Zaciekawiony wybrałem się tam na czas dłuższy, szukałem i dzięki niepozornej szczelinie odkryłem cały łańcuch olbrzymich pieczar, pod których sklepieniami mogłaby pomieścić się największa piramida. Kiedy się tam błąkałem, doleciał mnie bardzo silny zapach zgnilizny, tak przykry, że chciałem uciec. Przemógłszy się jednak wszedłem do pieczary, skąd pochodził, i zobaczyłem... Racz wyobrazić sobie, panie, człowieka, który ma nogi i ręce o połowę krótsze niż my, ale grube, niezgrabne i zakończone pazurami. Dodaj temu kształtowi szeroki, z boków spłaszczony ogon, na wierzchu powycinany jak grzebień koguci; dodaj bardzo długą szyję, a na niej - psią głowę. Nareszcie ubierz tego potwora w zbroję pokrytą na grzbiecie zagiętymi kolcami... Teraz pomyśl, że figura ta stoi na nogach, rękoma i piersiami oparta o skałę... - Coś bardzo brzydkiego - wtrącił faraon. - Zaraz bym to zabił... - To nie było brzydkie - mówił kapłan wstrząsając się. - Bo pomyśl, panie, że ten potwór był wysoki jak obelisk... Ramzes XIII zrobił gest niezadowolenia. - Samentu - rzekł - zdaje mi się, żeś twoje pieczary zwiedzał we śnie... - Przysięgam ci, panie, na życie moich dzieci - zawołał kapłan - że mówię prawdę!... Tak jest, ten potwór w skórze gada, okryty kolczastą zbroją, gdyby leżał na ziemi, miałby wraz z ogonem z pięćdziesiąt kroków długości... Pomimo trwogi i odrazy, kilkakrotnie wracałem do jego jaskini i obejrzałem go jak najuważniej... - Więc on żył? - Nie. To już był trup, bardzo dawny, ale tak zachowany jak nasze mumie. Utrzymała go wielka suchość powietrza, a może nie znane mi sole ziemi. Było to moje ostatnie odkrycie - ciągnął Samentu. - Nie wchodziłem już do jaskiń, alem dużo rozmyślał. Oziris - mówiłem, tworzy wielkie istoty: lwy, słonie, konie... zaś Set rodzi węża, nietoperza, krokodyla... Potwór, którego spotkałem, jest na pewno tworem Seta, a ponieważ przerasta wszystko, co znamy pod słońcem, więc Set jest mocniejszym bogiem aniżeli Oziris. Wówczas nawróciłem się do Seta, a przyjechawszy do Egiptu osiadłem w jego świątyni. Gdym zaś opowiedział kapłanom o moim odkryciu, objaśnili mnie, że znają nierównie więcej takich potworów. Samentu odpoczął i mówił dalej: - Jeżeli kiedy wasza świątobliwość zechce odwiedzić naszą świątynię, pokażę wam w grobach dziwne i straszne istoty: gęsi z jaszczurczymi głowami a skrzydłami nietoperza, jaszczurki podobne do łabędzi, lecz większe od strusiów, krokodyla trzy razy dłuższego aniżeli te, które mieszkają w Nilu, żabę wielkości psa... Są to albo mumie, albo szkielety znalezione w jaskiniach i przechowujące się w naszych grobach. Lud myśli, że my im cześć składamy, a tymczasem my tylko badamy ich budowę i chronimy od zepsucia. - Uwierzę ci, gdy sam zobaczę - odparł faraon. - Ale powiedz mi, skąd mogłyby się wziąć podobne istoty w jaskiniach?... - Panie mój - mówił kapłan - świat, na którym żyjemy, ulega wielkim zmianom. Już w samym Egipcie znajdujemy gruzy miast i świątyń głęboko ukryte w ziemi. Był czas, że miejsce Dolnego Egiptu zajmowała odnoga morska, a Nil płynął całą szerokością naszej doliny. Jeszcze dawniej tu, gdzie jest nasze państwo, było morze... Nasi zaś przodkowie zamieszkiwali krainę, którą dziś zajęła pustynia zachodnia... Jeszcze dawniej, przed dziesiątkami tysięcy lat, nie było ludzi takich jak my, ale stworzenia podobne do małp, które jednak umiały budować szałasy, podtrzymywać ogień, walczyć maczugami i kamieniami. Wówczas nie było koni ani wołów; ale słonie, nosorożce i lwy - trzy lub cztery razy przechodziły wzrostem dzisiejsze zwierzęta mające tę samą postać. Lecz i olbrzymie słonie nie są najstarszymi potworami. Dawniej bowiem od nich żyły niezmierne gady: latające, pływające i chodzące. Przed gadami na tym świecie były tylko ślimaki i ryby, a przed nimi - same rośliny, ale takie, jakich dziś już nie ma... - A jeszcze dawniej?... - spytał Ramzes. - Jeszcze dawniej ziemia była pusta i próżna, a Duch Boży unosił się nad wodami. - Coś słyszałem o tym - rzekł faraon - ale nie prędzej uwierzę, aż mi pokażesz mumie potworów, jakie mają spoczywać w waszej świątyni. - Za pozwoleniem waszej świątobliwości, dokończę, com zaczął - mówił Samentu. - Otóż kiedy w pieczarze Synai zobaczyłem owego ogromnego trupa, zdjął mnie strach i przez parę lat nie byłbym poszedł do żadnej jaskini. Ale gdy kapłani Seta wytłomaczyli mi, skąd się wzięły tak dziwne istoty, trwoga moja znikła, a ciekawość wzmogła się. I dziś nie ma dla mnie milszej zabawy jak błąkać się po podziemiach i szukać dróg wśród ciemności. Z tego powodu Labirynt nie sprawi mi więcej trudów jak przechadzka po królewskim ogrodzie. - Samentu - rzekł pan - bardzo cenię twoją nadludzką odwagę i mądrość. Opowiedziałeś mi tyle ciekawych rzeczy, że zaprawdę sam nabrałem ochoty do oglądania jaskiń i kiedyś może popłynę razem z tobą do Synai. Niemniej jednak obawiam się, czy poradzisz sobie z Labiryntem, i na wszelki wypadek zwołam zgromadzenie Egipcjan, aby upoważniło mnie do korzystania ze skarbca. - To nigdy nie zawadzi - odparł kapłan. - Ale moja praca nie mniej będzie potrzebną, bo Mefres i Herhor nie zgodzą się na wydanie skarbu. - I masz pewność, że ci się uda?... - uporczywie zapytywał faraon. - Jak Egipt Egiptem - przekonywał go Samentu - nie było człowieka, który by posiadał tyle środków, co ja, do zwyciężenia w tej walce, która dla mnie nie jest nawet walką, ale zabawą. Jednych straszy ciemność, którą ja lubię, a nawet widzę wśród niej. Inni nie potrafią kierować się pomiędzy licznymi komnatami i kurytarzami, ja robię to z łatwością. Jeszcze inni nie znają tajemnic otwierania drzwi utajonych, z czym ja jestem obeznany. Gdybym nic więcej nie posiadał nad to, co wyliczyłem, już w ciągu miesiąca lub dwu odkryłbym drogi w Labiryncie. Ale ja mam jeszcze plan szczegółowy tych przejść i znam wyrazy, które przeprowadzą mnie z sali do sali. Co mi więc może przeszkodzić?... - A jednak na dnie serca twego leży wątpliwość: zląkłeś się bowiem oficera, który zdawał się iść za tobą... Kapłan wzruszył ramionami. - Ja niczego i nikogo nie lękam się - odparł spokojnie - tylko jestem ostrożny. Przewiduję wszystko i jestem nawet na to przygotowany, że mnie złapią... - Straszne czekałyby cię męki!... - szepnął Ramzes. - Żadne. Prosto z podziemiów Labiryntu otworzę sobie drzwi do krainy, gdzie panuje wieczne światło. - I nie będziesz miał do mnie żalu?... - Za co?... - spytał kapłan. - Dojdę do wielkiego celu: chcę w państwie zająć miejsce Herhora... - Przysięgam, że je zajmiesz!... - O ile nie zginę - odparł Samentu. - A że na szczyty gór wchodzi się nad przepaściami, że w tej wędrówce może się poślizgnąć noga i spadnę, cóż to znaczy? Ty, panie, zajmiesz się losem moich dzieci. - A więc idź - rzekł faraon. - Jesteś godzien być najprzedniejszym moim pomocnikiem. Faraon III/8